


Hit me

by YigeLulu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu





	Hit me

晚上九点半，三亚某山庄度假村的半山酒吧里，一个坐在吧台边上的男人吸引了酒吧内半数人的目光。

男人的头发都向后梳起，穿着一身纯黑的西装，扣子解开露出了里面的黑色马甲，白衬衣解开了两颗扣子，可以从敞开的领口窥探到他精致的锁骨。男人漫不经心的靠在椅子上喝着酒，拿杯子的手上还戴着一枚金色的戒指。从领子上解下来的黑色领结随意的丢在面上的吧台上，旁边的黑色手机倒扣在台面上。

他进来刚坐下十分钟，就有一位外国男人上前搭话，男人拿着两杯酒站到岳明辉面前，操着生疏的中文对他说：“一个人吗？”男人金发碧眼，身材隔着衣服也能看出来很健硕，如果放在几年前，岳明辉应该会接过他的酒再一起聊上几句，只可惜现在这样的帅哥已经不是他的菜了。岳明辉没说话，只是拿着自己的酒杯轻碰了一下外国帅哥递过来的酒杯，帅哥明白了他的意思，很识趣的笑笑离开了。

岳明辉已经在这儿坐了一个半小时了，外国帅哥的失败反而让酒吧里有想法的男男女女都蠢蠢欲动，接二连三的上前搭讪，岳明辉用同样的方式——礼貌微笑+不说话，接连拒绝了五位男士三位女士的搭讪。看来这位的确是个冰山美人，似乎心情也不怎么好，大家这样想着，也没人敢再上前去自讨没趣，只能坐在不远处偷偷欣赏。

突然，一个身高接近两米的高个子男人走进酒吧，男人也梳着背头，露出漂亮的美人尖，高鼻梁，嘴唇的弧度像是一颗爱心，可以说是非常迷人的长相了。他也穿着一身黑色西装，领口整齐的系着领结。他进来后，靠近门口卡座里的几位美女纷纷开始整理发型和妆容，但是很可惜没有收获到这位帅哥的目光。

高个子男人站在原地环视酒吧，目光锁定了坐在吧台边上的岳明辉，勾起嘴角直接朝他走去。场内有点轻微的骚动，被岳明辉拒绝了又没找到新目标的人们都还没走，坐在座位上偷偷观察着他，想看看这个勾人的男人最后会跟谁走，大家觉得高个子男人肯定也会被他礼貌的拒绝，就像他们一样。

可是，高个子男人只在岳明辉身边站了不到一分钟，手就摸上了他的腰，岳明辉不仅跟他说话了，还笑的很开心。他笑起来可真好看，偷偷观察着这边动静的人都这样想。没过五分钟，高个男人就搂着岳明辉的腰走出了酒吧，目睹了全程都人都目瞪口呆，不知道那个男人用了什么方法吸引了在这儿坐了一晚上的高岭之花。

卜凡紧紧搂着岳明辉的腰带着他往外走，低头在他耳边说话：“宝贝儿你可真行啊，戴着婚戒坐在酒吧里勾人，还不接我电话。我进去的时候可看见了，不少男人的眼睛都粘你身上了。”

岳明辉把他的脸轻轻扒开，装作生气的回应：“你起开，我为了跟你过纪念日推了一周的工作过来，结果你居然是在这儿来开会的，我不过就是个附带来陪你的，给你发个定位算给你面子了。”

岳明辉真的有点不爽，后天是他们俩在一起一周年的纪念日，两个月前飞去国外领了证，蜜月还没过够就得回去忙工作，这一个多月根本就是聚少离多。

两人所处的行业不同，也都算是业内精英了，各自管理自己的公司，并没有因为在一起了就要把工作也合并在一起，因此两人经常会飞到不同的地方出差，一两周见不到面都是常态了。

比起一般的情侣，卜凡和岳明辉的进度算是比较快的，认识一个月确定关系，谈恋爱七个月就提出结婚。但是两人在互相信任的程度上赛过十年的老夫老妻，单独待在一起时又完全是热恋的小情侣。卜凡说今年到三亚来过纪念日，岳明辉看了看天气觉得挺不错的，很快就把工作分配下去，把最后一个不能缺席的会议开完就直奔机场飞三亚。

没想到卜凡只是派了特助来机场接他，特助告诉他卜总还有一个大会，晚上有晚宴，让自己先带岳明辉回房间休息。

岳明辉拒绝了，让他把行李放到住处就回卜凡那儿复命，自己则在度假村里逛了一下，吃过晚饭以后问了服务生酒吧的位置，然后又一个人溜达到这里。

晚上卜凡跟他发了好多条消息，也打了七八通电话，他都没有回，岳明辉想着卜凡让他等了半个下午外加一晚上，现在就得让他急一下。最后看时间差不多了，还是给卜凡发了个位置过去，让卜凡过来接他。

卜凡牵着他上了停在门口的小车，小车是没有车门的观光旅游车，专门在度假村内搭载住客们。两人坐在最后一排，车上除了司机只有他俩，车顶上有一排柔和灯光给乘客照明。

“下次不准再这样了啊，让我多担心你知道吗？”

“行啦行啦，我知道了！”岳明辉借着喝了点酒装疯，一路上黑灯瞎火的也没有路人，他肆无忌惮的拿小腿去蹭卜凡的腿，手还往他大腿内侧摸。

卜凡被蹭了几下突然觉得有点不对，手伸下去一把握住岳明辉的脚腕，让他动弹不了：“你腿上戴什么了？怎么这么咯人呐？”

“待会儿你就知道了。”岳明辉卖了个关子不肯说，西装裤有点紧，也没法从裤腿往上卷起，卜凡只能用手顺着岳明辉的小腿来回抚摸，心里有了一个自己不敢确认的想法。

所幸车距离不是很远，不到五分钟车就来到了卜凡订的山顶小别墅的门口，两人下车，卜凡到驾驶座给了司机小费，就拉着岳明辉进了屋。一进到屋里，卜凡就把岳明辉抵在门上脱他的裤子。

“你怎么这么流氓啊一上来就脱裤子…”进了屋子岳明辉反而没刚才那么大胆了，用手直把卜凡往外推，但是根本不及卜凡的力量大，挣扎了半天裤子还是被扒到了脚边。

卜凡眼睛都看直了。

岳明辉的西装裤下穿了一双长袜，一直拉到小腿肚，和袜子连着的是皮质的吊带，上面还有银色的铆钉，紧紧的卡住岳明辉的小腿，黑色的皮带衬得他的腿更白了。

“哎，这不是…这本来是给你的惊喜，谁让你晾了我半天啊，这个惊喜就只能这样了。”岳明辉上身还穿的整整齐齐，下衣却完全失踪，即使目不转睛盯着他光裸的腿看的人是他熟悉的伴侣，但他还是有些不好意思，说话的时候脸色微红。

卜凡抬头看他，像是要把他吃进肚里，下一秒岳明辉就被抱起来往大客厅里去了。挂在他脚踝处的西装裤被卜凡连鞋子一起扯掉，扔在了门厅的某处。

岳明辉被卜凡按在沙发上吻着，像是要把他的魂魄从嘴里吸出来。沙发很软，岳明辉感觉自己要被压进沙发里了。西装和马甲都被脱掉，衬衫的扣子全开，而卜凡埋在他的胸口正在吸吮他一边的乳首，另一边的被他用手玩弄着，连带着还会揉捏几下他的胸部。

卜凡很喜欢吸他的乳头，岳明辉一开始很抗拒，觉得卜凡把他当女人对待，但是每次都会像今天这样被吸吮的面色潮红，还忍不住发出细微的呻吟声。久而久之岳明辉就接受了，甚至变得享受起来。

胸部玩够了卜凡又转战岳明辉的腿，他的腿又长又直，常年的健身让他的腿有着漂亮的肌肉线条，但是靠近大腿根处的又有很多软肉，曾经卜凡不止一次的让他用大腿根夹着自己发泄出来。

今天岳明辉腿上挂的皮吊带让卜凡很兴奋，双手拉开岳明辉的双腿，从小腿开始向上吻着，在大腿根处留下了一串明显的吻痕。

“等一下，我要洗澡。”岳明辉从卜凡不停断的的亲吻中恢复了理智，非要先洗澡再做。卜凡已经箭在弦上不想停下，却被岳明辉收回来的脚踩住了肩膀，把他往远处推，卜凡没法子只好依了他，两人一个在外面的浴室洗，一个进了卧室。

卜凡快速的洗个澡，连浴巾都没有围，全裸穿着拖鞋就往卧室里去了，强行把还想在浴缸里泡一会儿的岳明辉捞出来，扯了架子上的大浴巾裹住把人抱了出去，走到床边扔上了床。

岳明辉在大床上翻了一圈，身上的水就差不多干了，他把浴巾丢到床下，嗔怪的看了卜凡一眼：“你怎么这么急啊。”

卜凡没说话，分开岳明辉的腿就压了上去，卜凡吻住岳明辉的薄唇，舌头很快蹿进他嘴里，沿着上颚扫了一圈，再勾着他的舌头一起搅动。边亲吻着，卜凡的手边在岳明辉的腰上揉捏，岳明辉的腰很细，腹肌线条也很漂亮，让卜凡爱不释手。

手顺着腰往下摸，一直摸到胯间，卜凡的大手把两人的阴茎握在一起上下撸动，双倍摩擦的快感让岳明辉叫出去，呻吟和口水一起顺着嘴角漏了出来。

“宝宝，今天给你舔个爽。”卜凡凑到岳明辉耳边说，还顺带舔了一圈岳明辉敏感的耳廓，让他不自觉的哆嗦了一下。紧接着就往下挪，分开岳明辉的大腿，掰成大写的M形，低头含住了他深粉色的柱身。

“啊……”阴茎被温热的口腔包住，岳明辉舒服的叫出声音，出于熟悉与默契，卜凡很知道怎么样能让岳明辉爽，口的同时一只手伸到上面碾着他的乳头，另一只手则在揉捏他挺翘的屁股。岳明辉的两只手轻扶着卜凡的脑袋，引着他给自己吞吐。

给岳明辉含了半晌，卜凡突然转变了路数，离开他的阴茎往更深处去了。卜凡收回他的手，把身下人的屁股瓣儿掰开，伸出舌头就往他那处儿去了。

岳明辉感觉自己快疯了，从来没有过这种体验，湿漉漉热乎乎的舌头就在他的肛门处顶弄，一下下的往里面刺，不到一会儿岳明辉就快受不了了，两只手紧紧的抓住床单，把干净整洁的床铺扯的皱巴巴的。

“呜…不，不要了…啊，凡子…啊…啊……啊！”

被舔到射精是岳明辉没有想到的，岳明辉爽的头皮都发麻，半天才缓过来，手都还在抖，刚才的那一发全数射在了自己的小腹上。

卜凡已经已经爬了上来，亲昵的舔吻岳明辉的后颈，岳明辉侧过身跟他来了个深吻，末了两人额头贴额头，岳明辉开了口：“卜凡，操我。”

“哟，看看现在是谁在着急啊。”

卜凡不慌不忙的起身在床头柜的抽屉里那了润滑剂，即使自己已经硬到不行了也要慢慢的给岳明辉做扩张。刚才被舔过的后穴现在依然是软软的，卜凡挤了大量的润滑剂糊到他的屁股缝里，借由着润滑的保护，手指伸进去一根又一根。

刚射过一次的岳明辉现在很敏感，身子跟过了电一样四处扭动，低头看见卜凡一只手在胯下给自己慢慢撸着另一只手在他的臀缝间进进出出，这个刺激的画面让岳明辉的下体一下子又抬了头。

“嗯…啊…行了，你快点……快进来…”

卜凡的手指在他体内按压着他的敏感点，岳明辉舒服的头发昏，说话声音都变得黏黏的，越是开拓岳明辉越觉得身体空虚，此时他只想让卜凡快点进到他身体里。

粗大的阴茎抵住湿淋淋的后穴，卜凡在穴口就着润滑剂磨来磨去，就是不进去。

“下次还敢不敢一个人去酒吧喝酒了？”

“不…不去了，你快点…别折磨我了。”

卜凡这样子勾着他，让岳明辉快受不了了，要不是双腿被他把住了难以动弹，他绝对要跳起来把卜凡按到身下自己坐上去，但是现在他只能小幅度的移动自己的屁股去找卜凡的阴茎，想让它快点满足自己。

“别急…来了宝贝儿。”

话音刚落卜凡就挺进来了，扩张做的好，一下就插进去大半截，卜凡身体向下压过来，把岳明辉圈外自己的地盘中，下身插的更深了。

两人又吻到一块儿，两张嘴根本分不开。下面也分不开，卜凡小幅度的晃着腰，每次只抽出来一点点，就再全部插进去，岳明辉嘴也被堵着只能流出闷哼的呻吟声。

换了五六种姿势，卜凡一边夸着“宝宝身体真柔软”，一边想着花样摆弄他，岳明辉都随他去了。

最后卜凡从背后抱住岳明辉，两人侧躺在床上，上半身紧紧贴在一起，卜凡用力嘬着岳明辉的后颈，下身大幅度的抽插着，每一下都打在岳明辉内壁的敏感点上。岳明辉像要被撞散架了，呻吟声都是断断续续的，还夹带着哭腔，说不要了不要了，眼睛红红的，生理泪就在眼眶要溢出来，看着怪可怜的。

又一次被大力顶到敏感点，岳明辉第二次射精了，卜凡也随着他后穴的收缩全部灌在了他身体里。微凉的精液打在火热的甬道里，刚刚高潮过的岳明辉被刺激的浑身发抖，卜凡把他死锁在怀里，不让他躲，直到他全部射完，才边吻着岳明辉的耳朵边把自己的家伙从他身体里拔了出来。

岳明辉吸吸鼻子，挣扎的翻过身要搂着卜凡的腰。两人抱在一起躺了会儿，等恢复了力气卜凡就抱着他去了浴室，给岳明辉清理干净，两人又在大按摩浴缸了泡了十几分钟，享受着性爱后的亲昵。

每次做完以后岳明辉都变得很黏人，这让卜凡特别受用，他喜欢岳明辉依赖他的样子。泡完澡岳明辉撒着娇，故意扒在卜凡身上不下来。

卜凡费了半天劲给他全擦干，完事儿了岳明辉又让卜凡抱着他回去，于是大高个儿抱着他的小宝贝往房间走——换了一间房，刚才那间已经没法睡人了。

走到半道上儿卜凡终于忍不住打了岳明辉的屁股：“哎你别蹭了，再来一次你又要喊累。”一句话就让怀里的人老实了。

卜凡关了灯，两人躺在两米多宽的大床上，但是只占了中间的位置。

“宝宝，外面有个山顶露天泳池，明天我再教你游泳呗。”

岳明辉眼皮子都没抬，在被子里踢了他一脚：“你别以为我不知道你打的什么主意，别想了。”

卜凡嘿嘿一笑，心里想着明天再磨一磨他就会答应了，没再说什么，亲亲岳明辉的太阳穴，低声道晚安：“快睡吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

过了一分钟一直闭着眼睛在入睡的岳明辉又用很小的声音开口。

“我爱你”

“我也爱你。”

END


End file.
